happily ever after
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: A story wherein the phrase "Sasuke, do you super super love me?" and him answering "Yes, Sakura, I super super love you too." does not surprise him anymore. Fluff-fic. SasuxSaku. Revised.


**happily ever after. [Revised]  
**

**

* * *

**

It was their seventh month together and Sakura had actually bugged the hell out of him yesterday. He had an overnight at Naruto's house and knowing Naruto, he had not let the poor prodigy sleep a wink. Naruto and _another_ little Naruto.

_That little devil._

Two years ago, Naruto, the idiot, had planned to steal Hinata away from her soon-to-be fiancée her father/family had arranged for her. _That idiot..._ Sasuke could not fight the smirk off his face whenever he remembered that one incident when Naruto confided to him his current success and current problem…

_"You did what to Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto again. He did not know if listening to his music player had made him deaf. _

_"I did it, Teme. I know I would be able to produce great babies with Hinata. You know the greatness of my genes plus Hinata's."_

_"So that is your glorious plan of stealing Hinata, as you had put it." Sasuke grunted, the idea of Naruto having babies still did not sink in. _

_Sasuke did not want to live another chapter of his life with little ramen-loving loudmouth, over enthusiastic blond with pearly white eyes. _

_That was quite disturbing, Sasuke thought with a grimace._

_Please. One Naruto in the world was enough. _

_"Yes. I'm such a genius, ne, Sasuke? Ne, ne?" Sasuke frowned again and glared at Naruto. He did have the slightest idea of what would happen to him. Tsk, life was hard enough without babies. _

_Uchiha Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his best friend then his face turned into a smug one._

_"I'm telling Sakura." Sasuke taunted with a smirked. Damn, it felt so good to act like a child, sometimes._

_"__**What**__?! NOOOOO! SHE'LL KILL MEEEE!"_

That was the beginning of a happy Uzumaki Family. Consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata(After weeks of glaring and sermons from his father, he finally let his girl go), and the latest addition of the Uzumaki Family: Uzumaki Itachi.

That Naruto was really an idiot. And he was supposedly his best friend! Best friends love to taunt each other but look at that idiot. He named his first son like his hated older brother. (Uchiha Itachi: Mean, intelligent, pale, and had purple nails. The one who taught Sasuke to taunt back in the meaniest way possible.)

Did he mention that Naruto was just 21 years old? Tsk, not really thinking straight, that man.

"So what if I struggled? I am happy. We are happy." Sasuke could hear Naruto repeating this line over and over.

Anyway back to the main topic. When Sasuke had finally had some sleep, it was already morning. Yes, he was as pale as a ghost but he also sleep like a normal person. He needed eight hours of sleep everyday, but in scenarios he just needed five.

So he stood up by ten in the morning, albeit unwillingly, because his bladder would burst if he did not. After that, he really planned on going back to bed. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his eyes landed on Naruto's wall clock.

It said: 12:00.

Damn. His date with Sakura.

He was going to be late.

---

He watched as Sakura's eyebrows twitched violently. Her usual greeting smile was replaced by a scowl on her beautiful face. For their _monthsary_, Sakura had dressed herself with black blouse and black skirt with high black boots. She even painted her lips red with a lip balm Sasuke bought for her last year. To Sasuke, Sakura looked adorable even with a gothic look.

"You better explain yourself, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said with a deep scowl.

Sakura had the right to be angry, of course. He had been late for 1 and 1/2 hours. Sasuke could almost imagine Sakura's face when she was waiting for him. There was one thing Sakura hates the most: Late.

For whatever reasons, Sakura's time limit for waiting was 59 minutes. Beyond that, she would be angry enough to ignore him.

Today, he was considered lucky.

"It was Itachi's fault." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura gave him a glare and a frown. She banged her right hand onto their table hard, making other people inside the coffee parlour jump in surprise. Sasuke could only return her look though.

"What the, Sasuke?! I thought you told me Itachi is in England! Oh, don't you dare lie to me! _You're really going to get it!_" If it was possible, Sakura's eyes got even bigger.

Instead of getting nervous, Sasuke was getting rather worried.

Sasuke swore, if her eyes went even bigger he'll run. His Sakura did not have eyes that large.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto's Itachi!" Sasuke said quietly with a frown, he even looked away. Man, this was frustrating. He would never be late again. He hated being interrogated by Sakura.

"**EH**?! You went to Naruto's and did not even invite me?" Sakura's tone turned from angry to accusing one. She had this disappointed look on her face. She even shook her head a little for the dramatic effect.

"And why did you call the cute baby Itachi? You should call him Chichi-chan. Can you hear me, Sasuke? _Chichi-chan!_" Sakura almost yelled the last part in his face.

"What the hell, Sakura! I don't call anyone 'chan'! Much less call Naruto's child and Itachi's name twin, Chichi-chan."

Shit. That nickname made by Sakura was making his intestines hurt. What the hell. It was just not right.

"Anyway, Sasuke! I have a surprise for you!" This time, Sakura had a teasing tone.

"What."

"Come on."

---

"You have a surprise for me..." Sasuke restated dumbly as Sakura pulled him along the entrance. "…Inside the supermarket?"

"Yes. Now don't be impatient." Sakura said happily.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her point of view but did not voiced out his own thoughts. He was glad he was finally off the hook.

Geez, the surprises never stop coming whenever he was with Sakura.

Sasuke just let Sakura led the way. Just finish this whole deal so that they may eat already. It was already after lunch but because of his tardiness, he was not able to eat anything.

He didn't know for other people, but he cannot live a day without eating. At least twice a day would be enough, he was human after all.

Sakura led Sasuke inside the supermarket and they went immediately in the pork section.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura, you want to have pork for supper?" With a tired sigh, Sasuke finally asked for Sakura continued to look over the prices of different kinds of chop of pork per kilo.

"No."

"Then, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked again.

"Why, is looking at pork prices a sin? I just wanted to know." Sakura replied, completely ignoring the poor Sasuke, who was now feeling irritated because he was sleep/breakfast/lunch deprived.

And of all the foods, why pork? He did not like pork even a little bit. Even, Naruto knew that.

But remembering how long he had made her wait, Sasuke endured. Endure, endure and endure.

Finally, Sakura got tired of looking at the prices. Sasuke thought his torment was finally over and the irritation had lightened up like a curse.

Oh how wrong he was.

----

"..."

"..."

"Sakura, why are we here?"

"Huh? Here in the toilet department?"

"...Yes."

"Well, I kinda thought I could give you seven rolls of tissue. Do you like that?"

"...Sakura, mother keeps boxes of tissues at home for stocks. She even gave you 3-rolls monthly supplies remember?"

"...Yeah, I kinda thought about that now too."

"..."

"..."

----

"..."

"..."

"..In the socks department."

"I really would love to see you in a blue high socks, Sasuke. Would you do it for me?"

"1 pair costs $55 dollars. Must you really choose these kinds of socks?"

"I changed my mind."

"..."

"..."

---

"Do you super super love me, Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly asked. They were now on their way to exit of the supermarket.

In the end, Sakura just wanted to pass the time and made Sasuke really irritated. He was hungry, demmit.

"What?"

This was not really the first time Sasuke had heard this(Super super) words from Sakura. But now was really not that time to actually reply, right?

Sakura was the most beautiful girl for Sasuke and he loved her as much as she loved him. Even though he was not a touchy-feely type of person, he knew how to show his gratitude and appreciation to her.

He knew that Sakura knew that he loved her very much. So, in the end, after strolling inside that very large supermarket with plenty of people accompanied by a bunch of annoying, running(like wild animals) and loud kids, he realized that he really must love Sakura because he did not walked away.

"Sasuke, I need a reply!" Came a command with a Sakura's hands tightening rather hard around his.

"Yes, Sakura."

"What do you mean, 'yes, Sakura'?"

Ah, finally, they were out of that suffocating area. But Sakura suddenly stopped in front of the baggage counter. Sasuke frowned at her.

He was just so hungry, demmit.

"Woman, I am already hungry." Sasuke said in a flat tone. Though, he knew deep down that wherever Sakura would go, he would still follow.

When it comes to Sakura, he would put everything on line, just to be by her side.

"That means, Yes Sakura I super super love you." Sasuke still said that one in a flat tone but with a little smile showing on his smooth face.

The smile Sakura had given him was priceless, and he would surely repeat that forever just to keep her smiling like that to him.

Sakura kissed Sasuke quickly on his cheek and gave a plastic card onto the boy watching over the counter.

Sasuke did not even know that Sakura had given something over the baggage counter. But anyway, after their hideous adventure inside the supermarket, Sasuke would surely take the lead from Sakura and go on their way to any restaurant specialized with cooking that has something to do with good tomato combinations.

The boy gave Sakura a very very big pillow.

It was not an ordinary pillow, it was tomato shaped. Sakura then turned to Sasuke and placed it on his hands.

"Happy monthsary."

"The reason why we had wandered inside the supermarket?"

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty for thinking bad things about his Sakura. It was a good thing that he did not become angry and walked off. That would make him a bastard even in Naruto's Itachi's eyes.

"I don't have anything for you." Sasuke finally said as he continued to squish his new gift.

"Nah, just keep me here." Sakura replied happily as she dragged him to their favourite food store that even he did not notice before.

"Keep you where?" Sasuke said in confusion.

"Here... in your happily ever after."

Among all other's Sakura's made up cheesy lines, this one made Sasuke smile a bit. He looked down on his Sakura-scented tomato pillow and let Sakura dragged him inside the store.

He was so glad he met a girl named Haruno Sakura and changed his boring life. Everyday seemed more and more exciting with her around. The want to be with her just grew and grew and he could not wait till she/he was old enough and get married and have super kids like Naruto and Hinata.

Haruno Sakura was a simple girl yet strong in the inside. She could take his gloom day away with just a few smiles with a cheesy line combo.

Oh, yes. Having a life with her forever did not sound bad at the least.

She would soon be Uchiha Sakura(married to Uchiha Sasuke of course. Not to any other Uchiha).

And, of course, she was his happily ever after.

* * *

Actually, I saw something that was not supposed to be included. It was just super little detail, but it seems annoying to me though.

Thank you so much to: Ihatenicknames(my first reviewer ^^), SasuSaku Forever and Ever, chocolate chip-freaket 2, zenbon zakura 2, and x-LlOVe.

Long reviews does INSPIRE many authors, that includes me.

I really liked making these kinds of plot; Do you want me to make more? Or should I just continue making heart-wrenching plot type of fics? :))

If you guys have request or something equivalent, I would love to do so. ^^

Anne


End file.
